


丸山家的孩子

by susiri



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Incest, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiri/pseuds/susiri
Summary: 我们互为恋人，敌人，父母，兄弟，师长，神，所有爱和禁忌不过是同一件事的不同写法。“丸山，天国可以降临在任一秒，任一处。”





	丸山家的孩子

“祗园精舍之钟声，诉诸行无常之响。  
沙罗双树之花色，显盛者必衰之道。  
骄奢者当不久长，直如春梦一场。  
强梁者终会败亡，宛似风前的尘土飞扬。” ——《平家物语》  
平手玲奈第一次见涩谷すばる时给他带了新出的游戏手柄，可那孩子没有道谢也没有说话，只是远远地站着用冷淡的目光审视她。她鲜少有这样的不适感，仿佛要洞穿她的眼神令她想向后退步，可想到对方只是高中生，而且等她嫁给丸山后少不了要一直跟这个养子相处，她只得把脊背挺更直，似乎平手家百年家族的荣耀都刻在她那根脊柱上，直到一种不自然的角度，面上仍维持着富有涵养的微笑。涩谷嗤笑了一下不再看她，转身回了自己房间。游戏手柄在她尴尬地悬在半空的手上，仿佛本就跟手粘连在一起。  
丸山接过来，给她一个歉意的微笑“那孩子不怎么擅长跟人相处，前两天还让我给他买这个手柄，等没人了大概才会玩的很开心。”他总是擅长解围，给人善意，在脸颊一边软出酒窝，给人一个温柔的凹陷。  
玲奈摆摆手说“没事啊，他喜欢就好。我能明白，大概因为没有父母才格外敏感。丸山先生那么善良，已经成为了家人一样的存在了吧，我还差的远呢。不过日久见人心，相信时间长了就好了。”  
丸山笑了笑说“我没平手小姐说的那么善良。”  
平手听后也笑笑，心想即使没有感情，丸山也会成为很好的丈夫。商业联姻下这已经是很好的结果。  
父亲把他看作丸山家的继承人时她曾质疑，因为丸山还有一个同父异母的哥哥丸山隆之，他哥哥的母亲虽然已经过世，可母亲那边是世家，加上丸山隆之能力很强，怎么看都更有可能继承丸山家的商业帝国。  
可父亲却表示，如果原来没有能力抗衡，那现在加上她家也有了，他哥哥能力出众却办事狠毒，丸山隆平这些年私下一直对孤儿院有捐赠，私生活也没查出来有什么不干净的，甚至还亲自收养孤儿，相比之下他到底还是希望女儿能幸福。  
玲奈听后笑笑，如果真让她幸福就不该只给她AB向的选择题，可平手家给她的，希望她维持的，她也不会真的去反抗，她已经架在云端，跌下来的后果她不敢去想，嫁给丸山隆平是最正确的选择。  
告辞前她不由自主地朝涩谷的房间看了一眼，即使只来了一两次，这个家里萦绕的奇怪气氛总令她不安。可那到底是什么她无法说清，真相就像涩谷房间那扇沉重的红木门，将她和这里的一切隔离。  
大门关上后，涩谷房间的门开了，丸山问“你觉得怎么样？”  
涩谷毫不在意地往沙发上一躺，对上丸山的眼睛“你要跟这种人结婚？”  
丸山知晓涩谷的想法，涩谷无非是觉得平手玲奈庸俗，庸俗地如同枕套上粘着头油的蕾丝花边，涩谷昴从来自负。或许高中生用臭屁形容更合适，但对涩谷昴来说就是自负，他有让人不能以年龄轻视的威严。  
即使他现在不过只到丸山的肩头，瘦的学校制服里兜着风，一幅摇摇欲坠的纤细骨架配着女生一样秀气的脸，眼睛却凌厉自得地剜走空气里的余裕，让人需要屏住呼吸。  
“跟她结婚继承公司的胜算很大。我甚至不用再抛出什么。”  
“把自己赔进去，丸山先生可真会算账。”  
“相比之下，这没什么。”  
“相比什么？”  
丸山不再说话，拿起桌子上的游戏手柄递给涩谷，“玩不玩？”  
“扔远点，你也离我远点，恶心。”涩谷眼里充满鄙夷。丸山被狠狠攻击了。这个孩子总是知道怎样攻击他最精准有力。  
丸山把手柄扔进垃圾桶里，坐在涩谷的身边，握住了涩谷的手腕，涩谷甩了几下没有挣脱，丸山眼神晦暗，仿佛里面卷着一场即将到来的尘暴“你最没资格说我恶心。我看你最近是不是太没大没小了。”  
涩谷挣脱不开干脆不动，他当然没法在武力上制胜，白色的制服衬衫下是纤细地骨架，刚进孤儿院时还被认为就是女孩，说男生女相从来就是灾星被别的孩子嚼舌根时他还能凭着狠劲打一打，但面对丸山这种正值壮年的成年男性，他就如同造型优美的瓷器，一抬手就能把他摔碎。  
涩谷用另一只手解自己的扣子，笑着看向丸山，露出脖颈，锁骨，白皙的皮肤上布满紫斑，他在学校一年四季穿长袖，拜丸山所赐。  
丸山仍然没有松开钳制，只是静静地看着涩谷慢慢展露自己，如同展示一件艺术品，他引诱丸山的手法日趋成熟，最开始丸山带着紧绷地抗拒，忍得恨不得要就地打坐，涩谷却挑眉笑一下就一脸天真地把手敷在裤子上那团肿胀，他太享受看这位好好先生声音暗哑的样子，他要丸山在他面前完全褪下他那层伪善的皮。  
涩谷喜欢赤裸的真实，即使那些凌厉得令人害怕和厌恶，但他喜欢就足够了。这句话不仅是对他来说，而且是对丸山来说。  
每次丸山近乎失控地在涩谷身体里撞击时，涩谷总是用眼睛直视着他，有时甚至笑出来，凌辱不是他给涩谷，而是涩谷给他。  
涩谷昴在攻击这个世界，周边的人无法给他对等的快感，丸山可以，所以他攻击丸山，用自己的眼神，身体，话语，呻吟，臣服，词汇表面意义全部被他倒置。  
丸山最终还是匍匐在涩谷身上，亲吻着少年的大腿内侧，涩谷舒服地按着丸山的头发将向下压，丸山舔了一口涩谷的阴囊，涩谷身体过电一样轻微的颤抖，丸山抬起头笑着说“你怎么淫荡成这样？”涩谷也笑了，回他同样的话“你怎么淫荡成这样？父亲大人。”只有这种时候涩谷才会喊他父亲，喊这个只比他长12岁的留着栗色卷发，一脸温良的青年父亲。   
丸山一口将涩谷的柱身吞入喉中，口水顺着阴茎向下滑到臀缝，涩谷身子一软，发出一声喂叹，眼睛也眯起来，白衬衣解开散散地搭在双臂上，露出的皮肤上昨日的紫斑叠着今天的充血一路向下延申，纤细的腿被丸山的手掌反复爱抚，整个人迷蒙的如同坠在浓重的雾中。丸山衣装整洁，涩谷喜欢他这样，穿着一贯的衣着和他做爱。当丸山从后面进入涩谷体内时他还能感受到他腰带搭扣冰凉的金属触感，涩谷放声呻吟，从来无所顾忌，他现在正被丸山抵在自己卧室门后冰冷的镜面上背入，丸山还不忘舔弄他的耳垂，又将耳尖探进涩谷的耳道入口，随着下面抽插的节奏卷曲深入。  
丸山咬着涩谷的耳垂极度亲昵地说“すばる，你贱不贱?”  
涩谷看着镜子笑了，明媚地像在校园篮球场上说“maru，你是我的，你明白吗？”他扭头躲开丸山对耳朵的吮吸，找准丸山的嘴唇将舌头送了进去。在这个时刻丸山想杀了涩谷。他把牙齿咬紧到发出咔咔的颤声，下体剧烈地抽插，涩谷仿佛在暴雨的海面摇摆的小船，却无法真的倾翻，因为丸山紧紧钳制着他。他只能把呻吟的尾音拖得更破碎，把丸山的心搅得更浓稠。  
第二天涩谷醒来时发现丸山不在身边，喊了一声，从厨房那里传来了应答。丸山端着早餐进来放在桌子上笑着问“起来吃还是在床上吃？”涩谷说起来，丸山走过去把他横抱到桌边，涩谷的胳膊懒懒散散地搭在丸山的脖子上。  
阳光成桶地泼进房间，不知道几点，只知道是冬日里晴朗的一天。这种时候丸山总是会尽可能推掉事陪在他身边，只是因为涩谷说不喜欢冬天，感觉像是什么都要走到头了一样。其实再问下去，涩谷也不喜欢春天，因为春天各种各样的过敏让人心烦。夏天太热，秋天又太萧条。可丸山没问，丸山很少向涩谷提问，都是涩谷向他提问，可涩谷的话他总是记得清楚。  
很多时候涩谷都要承认他这位监护人尽职尽责，昨天他为涩谷清洗到一半时热水器坏了，即使立马停下来紧紧抱着涩谷迅速换了另一间浴室，可这短暂的间隙已经让寒气侵入少年的体内，现在他俨然一位模范家长追着他喂感冒药，其实只要他不管他，他自然会乖乖吃下去，涩谷没有折腾自己身子的爱好，可他越管他他越不吃，最后逼得丸山把他按住用嘴渡过去。他被吻得软绵绵的就乖乖任由丸山塞药片。涩谷很多时候对丸山都一知半解，但他知道丸山的命门在哪，这就够了。  
可没安生几天，丸山就给他钱让他出去找朋友住两天，涩谷知道这是因为丸山家要来人了。虽然丸山收养涩谷是公开的事，可涩谷从没见过丸山的其他家人，丸山也有意避着，他对此倒乐得自在。只是时间长了难免好奇，他装作出去后又翻窗潜回房子里，没多久就听见了外面的响声。他把卧室门拉开一条缝，将耳朵贴在门边。  
“平手玲奈的事是你做的吧。想剪除我的助力。”是丸山的声音。  
“那你告诉平手家，让她们查查女儿是不是被我藏起来了。”  
“看来这回你做的很干净。”  
“弟弟，别天天说没证据的话。我同意跟你谈，也不是谈这个的。我可以加码让你拿走西郊的房子，股权你就别再想了。你母亲的身份和我母亲的身份早就决定了后来的事。你那么聪明，还不清楚吗？”  
“不要急，等父亲去了，家里的真相总是要浮出来。”  
外面突然安静下来，沉默持续了一会又被有忍耐语气的话语接上。  
“隆平，不管你怎么认为，你母亲的死并非我所为，即使你不相信，我是绝不想看见她不好的。”  
如果涩谷能看到，他会发现说话的男人脸上正试图压抑着根本无法压抑的悲伤。  
丸山隆之第一次见到继母平野濑时才13岁，自己的亲生母亲刚刚过世1个月，他的恨意像野火四处蔓延，丸山家嗜血的本性被彻底激发，他折磨死了家里所有宠物，父亲却视而不见，他甚至怀疑父亲是因为这个女人毒害了发妻因此对他心怀愧疚。  
平野濑第一次见他时却笑得眼角弯下去，朝气蓬勃地如同早晨刚仰起头的向日葵，平野濑那年也不过16，她在这个家里没有任何被认可的身份，法律上更不会有。父亲带回来了一个半大的孩子，丸山隆之觉得荒唐的可笑。  
他日日琢磨着弄死平野濑的方法，仿佛是一种必然的任务，他的职责就是达成它。他为此需要蛰伏，表面平和，甚至会像平野濑表现出亲近，那人也一一收下，丸山隆之不知道父亲为什么被那么蠢的人迷了心窍，可他想机会快要到了。  
一次家庭出游时他喊平野濑跟他去远处悬崖边，他在那里好像见到了她原来说过的故乡的一种三色堇。平野濑把儿子交给保姆就跟着他过去，丸山隆之不能再忍了，这才半年他就有了弟弟，这里面意味着什么还有什么不清楚。  
平野濑蹲下身去看时把滑下来的发梢撩起别在耳后，露出精致的侧脸，面孔如同一只奶里奶气的小羊，丸山想要用刻刀划花它，他遗憾于自己不能慢慢下手，只能给平野濑一种痛快的死法。他用力推平野濑下去，却由于过于激动用力时向后蹬的那只脚后滑，不等平野濑下去他先下去，然而平野濑转身握住了他的手。  
刚过了14岁的丸山隆之还不及平野濑高，日日的仇恨消磨的他不过是一副骨架，反而是平野濑由于经常抱着孩子，手臂格外有力，竟拽住了丸山隆之。  
平野濑看着丸山隆之因惊恐瞪大的眼笑了，如同第一次见面那样，把眼睛笑成弯月“你到现在才杀我，是不是练过什么忍术啊?”  
“你……”丸山不知道该说什么，求救还是辱骂，哪一种都不会有好结果。  
“你求我啊。”平野濑用着少女特有的娇俏语调。  
“贱人。”  
“骂人都轻飘飘的。丸山隆之，我还以为你比你爸好玩呢，还是再养大点吧，我的好儿子。”平野濑因为使力向上拉人，最后三个字咬的格外重。  
丸山隆之活下来了，平野濑走前只甩给了他一句话“你杀不了我的。”丸山瘫坐在坚硬的石头上无法言语。  
平野濑跟丸山隆之摊牌后毫不在意，她整天逗着自己的儿子，笑得仿佛不谙世事，似乎脑中自有一套洗牌系统，她也是自有轨道的孤立行星，丸山隆之突然明白了她的意思，他杀不了她。他从来都是朝着空气挥拳。  
他们都是庸俗的被束缚的人，但平野濑身上有一种无法被动摇的绝对自由意志，即使她目睹黑暗，深陷黑暗，黑暗也无法把她彻底吞噬。  
丸山隆之终于明白了父亲对平野濑的痴迷。那是一种对于绝对权力的向往。他慢慢消化着这些，像是咀嚼一道完全不知道用什么材料做成的菜肴。  
几乎是带着前赴后继的精神，丸山隆之终于还是爬上了平野濑的床。这十年里他既没有放下恨意，也没有达成死亡，他像一只一直在伺机而动的狼，最后捧着自己的愚昧无知来献祭自己。  
他们破坏伦理，可是伦理道德并非降自天堂，也不是一种凭证和规则。他们破坏的永远没有平野濑能保有的多。  
他想，父亲可以，那他同样也可以，无限的接近某种无法言明的秘密的真理，用精神以及肉体，直到彻底拥有它。那种秘辛的载体是平野濑，她等同于一条通往天国的道路。  
平野濑那么多年来丝毫没有衰老，一如16岁那年，丸山隆之甚至怀疑她是某种神。而对于他的弟弟，他从一开始的恨意慢慢消为同情，这其中很大的原因是平野濑的态度。她对这个孩子不再喜爱，甚至呈现出一种陌生人的趋向，什么都放手给保姆。丸山隆之隐隐感到这是丸山隆平的相貌越来越像父亲的缘故。平野濑没有收获到满意的成果。  
而平野濑向丸山隆之证明了她并非什么神，她是把血流完就瓦解的凡人。丸山隆之至今还记得那一天，平野濑容光焕发，美得出其，甚至美到让人不安，让现在的他来形容，回光返照更为贴切。她对丸山隆之说“不过如此。”丸山问她什么不过如此，她却笑着缄口不言，仿佛通晓了什么秘密的孩子。  
平野濑用猎枪抵住下颚洞穿了自己的头颅。  
丸山隆之和他的父亲疯狂翻找着她的遗物，想要弄清楚状况，可一无所获。平野濑什么都没留下。他们的疯狂换来的不过是赤裸地认识到自己的无知。他们人生中仅有的接近某种真相的机会就这样远离了他们。他们被再次投入庸俗的日常。  
平野濑的遗容几乎无法被修复，丸山隆之曾想过用刀子来破坏那张小羊羔一样写满天真的精致面容，可这种毁坏比他所构想的不堪残忍万倍。平野濑亲手毁了一切，就像她当初毫不在意地踏入他的生活，踏入丸山这个家族，所到之处满目疮痍。可她却永远是最纯洁无辜的罪人。  
丸山隆之明白这些是因为平野濑曾经以一种事不关己的冷漠语气告诉他，他父亲在平野濑面前找人轮奸了平野濑的母亲。他问她不恨吗时，平野濑还是笑，她总能笑，她说丸山家就是一场最可笑的滑稽戏。  
自此之后仿佛被下了诅咒，丸山隆之做什么都觉得自己像小丑，不过是竭力在给平野濑这个事不关己的观众带来乐子。可观众走了，他的愚蠢表演却停不下来。  
丸山隆平在这之中甚至无法出场，他不过是被保姆哄着看书学习的孩子，然后母亲死了，死之前跟他们见过一面，那时他很开心，他才发觉自己已经一星期没跟妈妈见面了。  
妈妈的手那么温柔的抚摸着丸山的头，眼睛笑得弯弯地说“你要什么都不知道就能幸福，但是你不能。不过，妈妈的孩子一定是丸山家最聪明的孩子。”  
隆平眼睛亮亮的，摇着妈妈的手说“妈妈，我这次期中考了第一。”他想这就是聪明的事，而且是让人开心的事，女管家知道后夸了他好久还给他做了曲奇，妈妈要奖励他什么呢。可妈妈只是笑，什么都没说就出了房间。他想妈妈大概是找礼物去了，之后枪响震得他桌沿的玻璃杯碎在地板上。  
涩谷不知道两人说话时一句和一句之间为什么总有那么长的沉默，隆平下一句话一分钟后才跟上来，涩谷一听就明白丸山带着笑意在说，丸山笑着说话时句子的轻重有时会飘起来失衡，他说“丸山家就是秘密堆起来的冢，最阴暗的水沟，哥哥不知道的还很多，一下能把哥哥击垮的东西怎么能那么早亮出来呢。你做的孽早晚会吞吃你。”  
谈判最终不管而散，涩谷却早早溜出去叫了出租车等着尾随丸山隆之。他想要知道更多关于maru的事。尤其是关于他母亲的。  
涩谷并不是很想每天都跟丸山共享同一张床，他觉得跟人如此高密度地共享生活跟在孤儿院时其实无异，没有丝毫隐私的状态令他窒息，可是不在涩谷身边则令丸山窒息，虽然这不是时时发生。  
涩谷发现丸山夜里会时不时遭遇梦魇，几乎都是在喊妈妈，或者求求你，丸山是很体面或者说很警惕的人，常常规整得如同一幅挂画，他坐沙发上也很少像自己一样完全瘫倒，可他完全恳求的语气总让涩谷想起被脱光衣服跪在雪地里哀求的人。  
每次涩谷摇醒他时，他都会愣愣地看着涩谷一会，仿佛在看一件最熟悉又最陌生的事物，需要小心确认，确认是涩谷后目光变得柔软下来，极尽温柔的吻他，紧紧环住他，仿佛抓住了一个脆弱的美梦，之后就能潜入其中沉沉入睡。  
丸山也发现了这点，不出差在家时总是要求涩谷跟他一起睡。  
涩谷虽然有不适，可另一种奇异的愉悦令他忍受了隐私剥落的反感，他想他面对那样的丸山时，可以化成任何一种流体，他完全可以凭借丸山完成改造自体，这就像是一种人体改造手术，他对自己有一种完全意义上的主导权。而且他完好地托住了丸山，这给他带来一种满足感的同时也引起了他的好奇。  
在追问下丸山承认自己有PTSD，在涩谷身边时状况会得到缓解，最近甚至停了药。可再多的丸山就不会再说。涩谷问他为什么，丸山说不想骗他。他也只好自己去猜。  
因为丸山噩梦时会喊妈妈，涩谷想这里大概是突破口，他曾经问丸山他妈妈是什么样的人。丸山说是世界上最好也最坏的人，他最恨的人。  
涩谷说无法理解这种感情，大概是因为他没妈妈后，丸山沉默地看着涩谷，涩谷分辨出神情并非是他以前在孤儿院时遇到的怜惜或者爱，而是相当复杂，甚至掺着恨的，如同丸山提起母亲。  
他对此很惊讶，但再问丸山，丸山只会沉默地吻他，跟他做爱。这里是需要探究的。涩谷一直反复在心里描黑圈红这个事件。丸山察觉到他的异样，跟他说其实无知是可以达到庸俗的幸福，也许这对涩谷是好的。涩谷却摇头说这并非他所要的。无知只会让生活充满随时踩空的黑洞。  
涩谷すばる一直以来的人生就是躲避那些黑洞，对于自己身世的一无所知，对于丸山生活的一无所知，经常让他遭遇突然的陷落。他只要紧紧盯着那里就会被不具名的悲哀扼紧喉咙。   
他原来采取的方法都是不去想这些问题，像丸山说的那样庸俗的活着，看新出的动漫杂志，和朋友一起联机玩大热的游戏，像每一个高中生该做的那样，他假装他本来就不知道那些问题的存在。  
可最近问题的洞越开越大，他几乎一不留神就会跌进无边境也没有答案的哲学辨证。涩谷昴忍不了了。  
他尾随丸山的哥哥找到了丸山原来的家，丸山搬出来后只剩下丸山的哥哥和父亲在住，涩谷决定晚上时再溜进去，对于这种宅子他最清楚溜进去的时机，更何况他觉得这里有点莫名的熟悉。  
夜晚如期降临，夜深到浆黑色时，涩谷匍匐在客厅的地上。像是有种无言的指引，涩谷步步趋近桌子上的相框，他忽然觉得自己记得相框里的内容，应该是丸山家的全家福，只是人物的眼睛都模糊了。他打开手机的后置灯，终于看到了，和记忆里分毫不差，然后相框摔在地上，发出玻璃镜面破裂的响声。  
宅子里的管家就住在第一层，闻声一坐而起，没过多久半夜的别墅灯火通明，如同一栋鬼宅。  
涩谷忘了自己是怎么从别墅里逃了出来，他只记得照片里的女人和自己一模一样的眼角眉梢和神情。  
涩谷的精神世界坍塌了。  
他当然熟悉这里的房间，他在这里悄无声息地长到了四岁。他不是常常可以被放出来玩，更多的时间都是呆在女佣的屋子里，他在外面时喊女佣妈妈，可只要一个漂亮的姐姐出现时，他就不能喊妈妈。可他很喜欢这个人，总觉得会变得软绵绵的，人会变的软绵绵，房间也会，空气也会，像曾经吃过的白色棉花糖。后来那个漂亮姐姐经常温柔的摸着他的头皱眉，他按住她的眉头不让她皱在一起时她就咯咯地笑，对他说“怎么办，你跟我长得越来越像了。那就没办法在这里呆下去了，出去了你怕不怕啊？”他看她在笑，他也咯咯地笑，之后他被送到了孤儿院。  
涩谷第一次在睡觉时丸山紧紧抱住他时紧紧抱住了丸山，他终于彻底明白了为什么只有这样才能入眠。他也被夺去了睡眠。  
在夜晚，植物都在野蛮生长或者枯萎，涩谷睁着他亮得惊人的瞳孔，趋向了前者。  
他最近问丸山的问题多得让丸山害怕。有时丸山甚至觉得自己的回答无足轻重，他只是让涩谷完成问这个动作的一个工具。  
他问丸山“大家至死也要追求的尽头到底是什么？人真的可以幸福吗？妈妈是基督徒吧。那我们背着那么多恶，神的国度还会降临吗？妈妈是不是太厌恶我们才离开的？”丸山只能沉默地抚摸着涩谷的头，亲吻着他的爱人，敌人，儿子，母亲，师长，全部。  
他问的问题越来越明显地趋于一种生死的哲学思辨，丸山几乎都答不上来。可一个接一个问题后丸山觉得涩谷已经知道了什么，在他看不见的地方搭建一个严密的高楼，他惊恐不安，甚至再次无法入眠，他怕他根本触不及。  
丸山又在梦里哭了，涩谷吻着他的泪，他的眼睑，他的细纹，丸山已经有了细纹，涩谷爱这些细纹，他曾经期待过自己也生出同等的凹陷，再被人用爱意填平。  
他吻得那么轻，可丸山还是被吻到转醒，他像往常那样呆呆地看了一会涩谷，天真的如同婴儿，这个时候涩谷甚至希望把他装进自己的肚子里，如果他也有子宫和羊水的话，他会把丸山放进去。  
涩谷说他要起来上厕所。丸山起身把他横抱起来，总是这样，丸山和他缠绵时几近把涩谷变成他身上的一个挂件。涩谷环着他脖子任由他抱着，突然开口说“maru你觉不觉得你的爱不正常。”丸山要去亲他被他躲开了，涩谷终于倾泄，他问丸山，“这是因为我是你的恋人，儿子，弟弟，侄子还是母亲?或者是情结和工具？”丸山愣在黑暗里没法开口说话。房间里沉默地如同从没有人在黑暗醒来。  
可总有人在醒着。  
“我原来总怀疑你会在我二十岁时杀死我，因为过了二十岁我就跟你连法律关系都没有了，我总觉得你是无法忍受我成为和你独立的个体的。”丸山顺着涩谷的话去想，以沉默回应了他。之后他回答了上一个问题，他说：”你是所有我触碰到的世界极端面的集合体。”涩谷笑了，丸山觉得这个笑熟悉得令他惊恐，上次他见到这种笑容时紧随而来的是一声枪响。丸山几乎无法喘息，出了一身冷汗。  
涩谷说“我知道妈妈是怎么死的了。”丸山瞳孔被夜撑大后又被涩谷的话语撑到极致，涩谷第一次觉得丸山眼睛夺目到让人什么都看不见。  
他继续说“我们都明白丸山家是要毁灭的，这个家族由阴暗和嗜血的本能达到了一种物质的制高点，但对精神制高点的向往会毁灭自身，这里所有人都向往和臣服同一样东西，所有人都得不到它。但是我允许你得到。因为你是你。你马上就能明白这件事，我们只需要在同一时间明白同一句话就可以，但是这个过程可能由于迟迟不会到来而被其他因素毁灭。既然你说我是所有极端面的集合体，我就用极端的方法达成它。丸山，天国可以降临在任一秒，任一处。”  
涩谷笑着停顿了一下，丸山鲜少看到少年露出如此柔软的表情，如同被安抚过毛发的幼兽伸出舌头舔弄对方的手，他仍抬头望向丸山说“丸山隆平是丸山隆平。涩谷すばる是涩谷すばる。我们都是丸山家的孩子，是不是很残忍的事，可是没有名字也无所谓，没有躯体都无所谓。那些都不过如此。”  
我们互为恋人，敌人，父母，兄弟，师长，神，所有爱和禁忌不过是同一件事的不同写法。涩谷深深地看了丸山一眼。  
涩谷从丸山的横抱中跳下来，翻出丸山藏在柜子里的手枪，丸山如同摇摇欲坠立在悬崖上无法站稳的人，可也只能缄默地看着涩谷拿着枪出门，如同目睹一场早就刻在墓碑上的预言。他跟过去，别墅外正下着大雪，把世界拖入纯白的梦，目之所及的无垠雪白如同很多事物的尽头和所有无解难题的答案。  
涩谷转头笑着对丸山说“真好。”  
丸山跟随着这个笑容呆呆地走到别墅外的湖边，湖面已经被冰封，涩谷曾在夏天时跟丸山在这里钓鱼，那时这里芳草鲜美，野花一片，丸山那般周正的人也会跟涩谷一起随意仰躺在草丛中，日光毫不吝啬地洒在两人的身躯上，大自然摆出一切诚可被原谅的宽容。  
他那时总是不如丸山有耐性，后来想到丸山的鱼到最后也是他的鱼干脆不钓。撑着脸看丸山认真的侧脸，浅褐色的瞳孔被阳光进一步消淡了色彩，一派温柔，让涩谷想在里面垒个房子住进去。  
涩谷指向湖面，丸山顺着他手指的方向望过去，涩谷的手指因为寒冷已经泛出奇异的紫，不像人类，下一秒枪响涩谷倒在上面，血在冰面蔓延。  
丸山已经处于一种意识不清的状态，涩谷拖着身子爬向他，血无法融于冰面，拉出一条腥红的轨道，一颗星星在上面运行。  
丸山蹲下来抱住涩谷时，他把枪放进丸山手里，丸山突然笑了，像是那些夜里终于从梦魇中回过神，丸山朝自己头颅开了一枪。  
丸山隆之这两天几乎没合过眼，公司那边则因为父亲的死而团团转。他终于拿下继承人，这个过程顺利的惊人，他的弟弟甚至没有露面，他约谈完律师才想起来要通知弟弟父亲的死讯，虽然他认为这根本不用通知，公司里密布的眼线估计早就把这些报给了丸山隆平。可信息还停留在“明天父亲葬礼，你还有良心的话就过来”的过字时，助理却没有敲门就闯了进来，他说丸山隆平死了。他的手指悬在手机上迟迟无法按下。  
赶去收尸时被告知还有另一具尸体，这两天连绵的大雪把这两具抱在一起的尸体冻成了冰雕，需要处理一下。丸山隆之耐心地等着，他现在有充足的余裕，甚至估算起脚下地板的宽度和长度，想着办公室的地板要不要换成这种。直到听到有人喊“丸山先生”他才慢慢抬起眼。  
平手玲奈被送回平手家时，平手家暴跳如雷，可随之而来的另一个消息一下使大家吃了哑炮。丸山隆之疯了，推测是因为看过弟弟遗体后悲伤过度，毕竟一时间失去了两位亲人。不会有人因为人数上的谬误指责这位秘书，没有人知道故事背后每个人心上密密麻麻的蜿蜒线条和轨迹。  
丸山家式微。  
后记  
两年前丸山隆平第一次见涩谷，是和孤儿院的院长谈扩建的事，孤儿院是原先母亲在时一直捐助的几所中最小的一所。院长似乎是要证明目前孤儿院的确已经超载运营，喊了所有小孩出来，一群乱哄哄的孩子在院长眼神的威慑下立马禁声，露出温顺怯懦的样子站成一排，穿着被浆洗地褪色的红色t恤衫的涩谷就在那群孩子里直直地看向丸山，丸山愣在原地，觉得自己被那双眼睛里露出的东西攻击践踏。  
而在第一面后他恍惚到根本不记得涩谷的脸是什么样子，只记得那双眼，涩谷在无知的情况下就在攻击整个世界，攻击他所看到的世界里最强的东西。丸山对此有着近乎本能地屈服和爱意。  
他领走了涩谷，走时问他的名字。涩谷天真地笑着说“我叫涩谷すばる。丸山先生是要收养我吗？那不要改我的名字，丸山配不上我的名字。”  
他说“好。”  
回家后丸山才从失神中恢复，看清了涩谷的面貌后如坠冰窟，他认领了自己的命运，齿轮终于开始疯狂转动。


End file.
